vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
Divine influence 11
Blood War Dak and Zels followers stand in awe as the blood war ENDS! As if on que both sides stop fighting and by the thousands turn to the gates and flood away to other planes! The faithful quickly take the time to recover and follow one of Dak's avatars. On a high rise Dak summons Nessus. "What is going on?" The powerful infernal gaze meets the gods temper unafraid and unwavering. "Asmodeus has signed a truce with Mephite and it holds until they destroy the heavens!" Dak points a finger at the devil. "You weakened our forces so the powers of Nutrality couldn't stop this!" Nessus nods "Of corse and you, Zel and the rest of the gods must pay for underestimating and not Giving Asmodeus the respect he earned." Dak attacks with unrestrained power and his fist breaks on the unflinching Infernals jaw. Impossibly fast Nessus brings his claws up and wraps them around Dak's neck holding him firm. "How did you gain all this power?" Dak says threw clenched teeth. "Because I now retain all the infernal and unholy power of baator!" Nessus then whispers into Dak's ear. The god freezes in silent horror! As chains bind him where he stands! Nessus lets Dak go; for you're faithful service in the blood war you have earned a boon from me." Nessus hands the god of life a pair of infernal dice. "Each side holds a binding contract that is Unbreakable by even a god. Chose you're fate god of law and all the life's that go with you. Now roll the dice!" Dak takes a slow breath and then rolls! A single tear rolls down his cheek as the dice hit the ground. Zel's Blade Mephit slashes Zel and slams him to the ground. Zel Closes his eyes in a wince. (The blood war ending; the betrayal of the hells, Dak and Nessuses games! None of it matters.) The god of battle opens his eyes and with resolve and focus he takes on his much stronger opponent because only one will leave this battle alive! Zel's sword Sings as it tastes the blood of his opponent! Wrath of the Hells Tormus smiles and incinerates another angel, as his strike force decimates The angels at the gate's of Overwatch. The slaughter would have been over quickly and efficiently. If not for one powerful Solar... Unfortunately for the mighty angel and his remaining forces. the gates to heaven were secured by devils and the alarm failed to sound. Tormus begins to chuckle as the demons begin to appear by the hundreds and the remaining angels panic as the true horror of the situation takes hold... Then the alarm! Tormus flys into a rage as the Alarm's of the Overwatch sound again. The magic bells were crafted by the god of paladins and warded to withstand against even what he could do to it. The mighty Solar sends another arrow at the magic bells. But the window of time is shattered as Tormus steps out of its powerful hold. The wizard manipulates a gate to open before the holy arrow and directs it back at the angel! Then sends a lightning bolt threw a few demons and angels! Then the window of time begins to repair and tormus returns to time. And wickedly watches as the mighty angel is struck in the back by his own arrow! The Solar stumbles with a grunt. And that was the opening a wicked maralith needed! Tormus turns as Bel and three of the eight appear with several demon princes. "My lords; the gates are secured for you." Bel's terrible countenance leans down. "Open the gates!" Dak rolls 20 Adovax advances on his mission as Nessus opens a gate to the Hells! The brave cleric makes good time as the falling star foretold, the hells were nearly vacant as the hells wage it's war vs. the heavens. His three companions press on, desiring to finish Dak's bidding so they can return to the battlefront on their home plane. Adovax takes a deep breath as he finely reaches his destination on the frozen waistes of Cainia. The cleric takes a deep breath as he watches bullick and the party nearly to the portal. "You had better not fail Dak you big OX!" The cleric imagins his friends mocking comments as he drinks a vile of bile equating to Minotaur piss! "ugh, not a word or I will knock you're skull in!" but this time, Adovax buffs himself as the devils begin appearing. Bag & Tag The devils bring Bullock, Darien, Korthus and Arkondon. Best'inel grining, As commanded great one! Asmodeus smile twits into rage! "YOU FOOL!" The god waves his hand and the illusion vanishes. Ardovax and three angels are bound before the elite guards. Asmodeus walks up and begins beheading the brave souls.... before the final blow Ardovax prays for Dak for streghth.... The lord of sin stops... realizing finaly what the gods of Nutrality were up too... and It almost worked, but it didnt work. He new... and the danger of it was impossibly clever. The god turns with impossible speed to reach The only Vault that mattered! Category:Adventures Category:Diety Adventure